but don't ever give me up
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Rebekah still didn't know how her brother had managed to convince her to go to Mystic Falls with him, who cared if Katherine was dying, Rebekah sure as hell wouldn't miss her, and they had more important things to deal with back in New Orleans. But no, wherever Nik went, she somehow ended up following, whether she wanted to or not. -Oneshot- -Incest- -Klebekah- -Anti-Klaroline-


but don't ever give me up

* * *

Disclaimer: Uh...no, obviously, or Klebekah would be totally canon (instead of just hinted at)

* * *

By: Bunny-chan

* * *

Author's Notes

* * *

My first foray into writing for this fandom, and writing this pairing, my bad if anything seems off. I guess I could have put this in The Vampire Diaries category, but since this is placed on their way back to New Orleans, I decided against it. I've never watched an entire episode of TVD, just clips, so yeah, but I've watched all of the Originals, and I'm hoping I got their relationship down to where it was at that point. Yes, this is anti-Klaroline, and anti-Caroline, but hey, it IS from Rebekah's point of view, I'm fairly certain she'd think this way about the girl. No beta, all mistakes are mine, written for the Porn Battle XV, hope all the Klebekah fans enjoy this!

* * *

Rebekah still didn't know how her brother had managed to convince her to go to Mystic Falls with him, who cared if Katherine was dying, Rebekah sure as hell wouldn't miss her, and they had more important things to deal with back in New Orleans. But no, wherever Nik went, she somehow ended up following, whether she wanted to or not. They hadn't even went to torment the bitch in her final moments, all she had done was save Matt (and oh how that boy managed to find himself in trouble), and give back Tyler. It had been nice seeing the boy she had loved, but it had been far down on her list of things to do.

They were headed back to New Orleans, to actually do something meaningful, and she was still angry at her brother. And not just for dragging her back to that horrible little town, filled with those idiots, she was also angry for another reason, not that she'd ever admit it to him. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, and leaned over, rolling down her window, and practically sticking her entire head out. Nik glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Alright, Rebekah, what is your problem? You haven't said a word to me since we got in the car, and now you're practically climbing out of it."

She rolled her eyes, as if he didn't already know, he always knew, the bastard. "I'm merely trying to air out the scent of cheap perfume, child vampire and imposter. You reek."

She didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking. "Ah, there we go, so my little sister is jealous then."

She leaned back into her seat, but left the window down, propping her feet up onto the dashboard just to annoy him. Jealousy, now there was a funny word, she remembered Nik with his whores and had never felt anything more than disgust, she remembered Tatia, and how Nik would have done practically anything for her, and she had felt nothing but anger and hatred, because the Petrova girl had torn her brothers apart. And then Caroline Forbes, how the little girl had made a mockery of her brother, and he had went along with it. No, she wasn't jealous, she was just angry, as usual, and maybe a little bit hurt.

"I don't see that there's anything to be jealous of, Nik. So you finally shagged Caroline, good for you, maybe now you'll start acting like the untouchable Original you claim to be, instead of a puppy begging for scraps."

Rebekah could always wind up her brother like nobody else could, but that was what happened when you spent a thousand years with someone, you learned what made them tick, what made the walls easier to crumble. His mouth drew into a grim line and his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Watch what you say, Rebekah, don't forget who I am, and what I can do."

She just smiled instead. "Oh, have I hit a nerve, Niklaus? Did your precious Caroline drop you once she got what she wanted from you?"

He exhaled harshly. "I got what I wanted from _her_, and we will never cross paths again. You should be pleased."

Her eyes drifted over to him fully, to see he still wouldn't look at her, eyes firmly on the road, even though she knew for a fact he could drive those roads with one hand and his eyes closed. "I'm always pleased when someone sees you for what you really are."

He just scoffed and didn't answer, she couldn't help but frown. She always hated it when he didn't respond to her the way she wanted him to, she'd been that way since she was a child. For all the anger and hate she felt towards him, she needed to get a reaction from him, no matter what kind it was. "Honestly, Nik, I get it, your fascination with Caroline. She was your second chance, right? You could mold her into whatever you wanted, she wasn't forbidden to you, not like I am."

And there it was, that reaction she was looking for. He turned the car swiftly, into an abandoned parking lot, braking the car so hard, she jolted forwards a little. He turned off the engine, and leaned back into his seat, clearly ruminating, before turning his head to look at her. It had been a long time since he had looked at her like that, his eyes dark with anger and lust. With reflexes that only an Original possessed, he grabbed at her, pulling her legs off of the dashboard, and then roughly tugging her out of her seat and into his, settling her onto his lap.

She tried not to let her surprise show, or gasp when his hands clutched her hips, fingers digging into her skin painfully. "Nothing is forbidden to me, Bekah, especially not you." He practically growled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't belong to anyone, least of all him. Nik had always fancied himself a king, a _god_, he wanted something or someone, and he took, no matter the consequences. She had told him after Marcel's party, when they had failed at getting Elijah back, that he always got what he wanted, no matter what it cost the rest of them. It still held true, maybe now more than ever. She let one of her hands rest on his shoulder, and brought the other one up to press against a freckle on his neck, she thought about digging her thumbnail into his skin until he bled.

She pressed her mouth to his instead, a pleasant jolt running through her body when he responded. How long had it been since they had been together? Centuries, they were siblings, after all, and although they were no longer bound to mortal rules, they never wanted to risk Elijah's disappointment. She growled when an unfamiliar taste was on her tongue, it was Caroline, no doubt about it. And then she did press her thumb into his throat, harder and harder until drops of his blood bubbled up and spilled onto her finger. He hissed angrily and pulled back from the kiss, glaring at her, while she just licked the crimson off of her thumb, trailing her fingers over his skin to catch the rest as his wound rapidly closed up.

She hummed in contentment as she drank up his blood, it tasted so much better than when she had last tasted it. Because his curse was broken, it tasted thicker, richer, if she could, she'd probably drain him dry. Irritated, he gripped her tighter, and then slammed her against the steering wheel, causing her to gasp, more out of surprise than pain. "I don't think I gave you permission to do that, Rebekah."

She scoffed, and glared down at him. "But I suppose you gave permission to Caroline, right?" She spat out her name like it was poison.

There was a brief flicker of surprise and disbelief on his face, before he controlled his features. "No, she didn't drink from me, she wasn't exactly interested in it."

She reached out and carded her fingers through his hair, almost tenderly. "She doesn't understand you like I do, Nik, she never will, she doesn't even want to try. You did yourself a favor by cutting ties with her."

She knew what went on in that little girl's head, maybe she could _change_ him, maybe he wasn't all that bad, just misunderstood, and that danger he exuded drew her in. Caroline Forbes was well and truly a fool, Rebekah had been trying and trying to change her brother for centuries, and nothing had stuck. Just like she couldn't leave his side, no matter what she did, no matter what man came into her long life, no matter what tricks she pulled. She was his, and no matter how much he denied it, he was hers. He looked up at her, a frown on his face, and before he could open his mouth, she silenced him with another kiss, chasing away the taste of a girl that would never be at her brother's side.

She tightened her grip on his hair, roughly pulling him closer, gratified at the moan that rumbled out of his mouth and into hers. She clawed at his shirt, desperate to touch more of his skin, to have what had been denied to her for far too long. He pulled back from the kiss, giving her a lazy smirk that she wanted to smack off of his face, but he tugged his shirt over his head, and even though she had given no indication, did the same for her. He was extremely lucky he hadn't ripped it, or there would have been absolute hell to pay.

Her bra, on the other hand, was a completely different story, ripped clean off. "Really?" She deadpanned.

"Like you'll miss it, you'll make me stop on the way home to buy you another one anyway." Any retort she would have made died on her tongue when his mouth and hands went to work.

Sometimes she wondered how she was capable of hating him at all when he made her feel so _good_, so right. He had always claimed nobody was good enough for her, there were times when she thought he was right, she was an Original, after all, who could possibly be good enough for her, to stand at her side, but another Original? It had never been Elijah, or Finn, or even Kol, it had always been Nik. When they were together, she didn't mind as much, and she knew he never did.

His hands traveled down her ribcage, and she was well aware of how easily he could break every single one of her ribs, settling on the belt of her jeans, slightly hesitant in a way he wouldn't normally be. Christ, had that idiotic girl really done such a number on him? She shifted in his lap, rocking hard against him, telling him without words that it was okay, it was _always_ okay. He yanked the belt off, popped the button and undid her zipper, slipping two fingers inside to brush against her underwear. It was all she could do not to cry out, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, as he smirked at her again, tilting his head up to lick at the wound.

She pressed against his fingers, wanting them inside of her, but she wouldn't beg, no matter how much he wanted her to. She bit down on his earlobe and growled into his ear how he would never find anyone like her, he could fuck a million vampires, and they'd _never_ be her, never understand him like she did, she remembered everything about him, from when he was a brash young man scared of their (_her_) father, to the bastard he was now. Those words set him off, and he yanked down her jeans and underwear, slamming her against the steering wheel again as he pulled down his own jeans and boxers, and without warning, he thrust up into her.

She gasped into his ear and dug her fingers into his shoulders, drawing bloody welts down his back as he roughly fucked her. She wouldn't complain about it, she had wanted it, after all, and he needed to be reminded of who he was, even though she knew she would regret it later, that as soon as they got back home, she would go right back to hating him. But at the moment, she couldn't make herself care, especially when he looked up at her with blue eyes hazed over with lust and remnants of anger. He tilted his head to the side, exposing the tanned skin of his neck, and he grinned up at her. "Always and forever, right, sister?"

And that was all the permission she needed, dipping her head down, white teeth sharpening into fangs as she sunk them into his neck. She whimpered as he moaned, wrapping his arms around her to pull her even closer, she really _had_ missed the taste of him, and she was more than happy that she was still the only one to have the privilege of drinking from him. He twisted his neck, dislodging her fangs, plainly telling her that time was up, and she couldn't help but be angry again, she hadn't had enough, she hadn't been _finished_, but as usual, he didn't care, and claimed her mouth with his, tongue pushing past her lips to taste himself.

That action was what made her orgasm, shaking and tightening around him, eyes closing as she fought back the urge to cry, to tell him she had _missed_ him, but it was enough when he came inside of her, shuddering and leaving bruises that would fade as soon as his fingers left her skin. She laid her forehead against his neck and smiled, although she didn't believe in God, Adam and Eve had nothing on them, she and Niklaus were the original sin, and she liked it that way.


End file.
